The Fallen Angel
The Fallen Angel is one of the main antagonists of the Dark Skies series and functions as one the Steel Legion's spies and generals. Unlike most generals, the Angel does not command nor dictate Legion actions but instead acts as an infiltrator and saboteur due to his unique abilities. Born from what many suspect to be some great calamity, the Angel willingly serves Halwn Pyry and his army without question. Physical description Unlike most Corvi, the Angel displays features that are not particularly common among its species. His wings are skeletal and retain no feathers while his hair is a pale white. He wears a green and teal colored jumpsuit and some form of harness around his chest. While his wings are considered one of his more striking features, the gas mask he wears to conceal his face pre-dates modern technology with many believing the mask may be tied back to his age. Personality The Angel is cold, mute and shows very little emotion. When he is tasked with completing a mission he dedicates all his time and effort to completing it before returning for his next assignment. The Angel neither sleeps nor eats and simply wanders around aimlessly waiting for his next mission. His motives for working for the Legion remain unknown whether they be for his own gain or out of the need to have order in his life. Regardless, it is clear that he shows no interest in anything unless ordered. Abilities The Angel possesses a unique set of abilities not commonly seen throughout Forticona while it is clear his powers relate to the Theurgical stream in someway, it is not yet known what his powers exactly are apart from being related to psychic energy. Powers *Phasing: A unique ability exclusive to the Angel, he is capable of phasing through most matter and substances, effectively rendering him invulnerable to harm. *Psychokinesis: The Angel is capable of controlling any form of matter or substance in reality by controlling its raw energy. **Levitation: He is capable of naturally levitating himself in the air. **Binding: He can keep objects in a set space without the need for objects such as rope or cable. **Telekinetic choking: He can strangle others by manipulating the energy around someone. **Telekinetic grip: He can grab objects using telekinetic force. **Telekinetic manoeuvre: He can alter the direction an object is travelling in, he can also use it to pull or push objects. **Spatial sense: He can sense targets that are obstructed from his view or a large distance. **Telekinetic blast: He can unleash a powerful blast of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in his way. **Telekinetic destruction: He can force objects to explode or destroy themselves. **Telekentic shielding: He can create a shield around himself or others. *Selective sight: One of the more prominent abilities the Angel uses, he can control who can and cannot see him, making him an effective spy and saboteur. *Telepathy: The Angel is capable of linking his mind with others to communicate. **Mind reading: The Angel can read the minds of others. **Telepathic communication: Despite being mute, the Angel can telepathically talk to others. **Illusion manipulation: The Angel can manipulate what others see. **Dream inducement: The Angel can force someone into a dream-like state. ***Nightmare inducement: The Angel can force his victims to suffer nightmares. **Multilingualism: He can understand any form of language. *Enhanced awareness: The Angel has a stronger sense of awareness and his surroundings allowing him to be aware of what is happening around him. Weaknesses *Exorcism theurgy: The Angel is susceptible to any form of exorcism theurgy due to his undead nature. Which in turn can render most of his abilities null and make him vulnerable to attack. This also bypasses his phasing. *Arcane theurgy: While the Angel is immune to most Arcane spells, some are capable of locking down his powers and rendering him vulnerable. Category:Dark Skies Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:A to Z